Itachi's Wish
by Akaikazemori
Summary: Itachi's choice, the Uchiha Massacre, destruction of Konoha, and beyond! Follow the endless tides of blood, mystery, and decisions as we follow Itachi's life and legacy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Itachi's Wish**_

_**A Naruto Fanfiction.**_

_**Itachi's choice, the Uchiha Massacre, the destruction of Konoha, and beyond! Follow the endless tides of blood, mystery, and decisions as we follow Itachi's life and legacy.**_

_Hello everyone! I had the idea for this story for a long time, and I decided to go ahead and post it. I don't know how far I'll take it, if I do end up completing it, this particular story will be long, and in two or three parts, plus one or two sequels. I may even do a few short stories about certain characters that go with the story line._

_I don't read the manga or watch the anime enough to get everything correct, and I will change a few things to fit this story. I haven't edited this much, so I am sorry for any errors. I will likely redo this story later on._

_This story would probably be rated PG-13 or so for possible future violence, at the most._

_I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE._

_**Chapter 1: Conversation  
**_

_'Itachi...you are our connection to the village...do not neglect your obligation to your clan...'_

_'The village betrayed us...ultimately we have become what they feared...it cannot be helped. We can make things better, Itachi...'_

_'Hey, Weasel, you always worry too much...and always about the wrong things...'_

"Weasel boy." A voice said, startling him from his thoughts. Weasel...that was what his name meant, and only now did the beast that represented bad luck and death seem to fit him so well... Looking back, maybe it always had...

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Ameko asked.

"Yes, Ameko." Itachi offered her a small smile. She deserved at least that, let her think that things would be alright until the very last moment... Contrary to what she may have believed when they were children, he could lie very well...

She smiled back. The path edged a lake with the full moon gleaming down. Itachi imagined the moon as the eye of some large beast, the eye wide so as to take in every detail. Every detail of what would soon be the spilling of a vast amount of blood...the eye should be narrowed in anger and disapproval.

Why did people have to be so stupid? Why did the council feel like they had to destroy any possible threat? Why did the Uchiha leaders feel like the answer to their problems was to take over? Didn't the Council realize they would be getting rid of an entire bloodline of useful ninja? Didn't the Uchiha realize that they would just destroy a good portion of the village, as well as rip such a large gap in its defenses that any nation would see that it was a perfect time to attack?

Yes, they realized these things, and more. There were other things they didn't quite realize, though. Who Itachi was, and that blood ties were not always stronger than other obligations... That, in the end, Itachi would do what was right and not just what would serve his family's ambitions... They were definitely concerned about him, Itachi had even noticed that Fugaku spent more time with Sasuke now... Funny how it took something like this for their father to actually show Sasuke he was not just proud of his eldest son...

Perhaps they all really knew, deep inside, but that wouldn't be enough, they wouldn't avoid their fate. Itachi had already decided... He had to keep the situation as controlled as possible... Only his clan would die... Any option he chose would be wrong, so he would chose the lesser of the two evils.

Side with Madara. Kill all but his brother. Yes, even Ameko, his girlfriend, would die. He really was weak...no matter how many people he could kill, he couldn't even save his own family... He couldn't change their minds, and he didn't even know if Sasuke would fall prey to revenge or rise above it...

"Itachi...I'm worried about you." Ameko said. She continued when Itachi turned to face her. They continued to walk around the lake, they spoke quietly, so that no one would hear the young ANBU members as they passed by. "You have been conflicted, always thinking about how we will kill the Council and the Hokage...anyone who attacks us and the clan's future..."

"Of course." Itachi said after a moment. He did regret everything about it, he didn't mind Ameko knowing that...she knew that it was hard for him to consider such things...

"The Council thinks they are doing good things for Konoha, but they are just holding it back with their way of thinking, they think just because one of our ancestors was a threat, they have to keep us in the shadows."

"Yes..." Itachi replied.

"And that Danzo character...taking young children and slowly robbing them of everything that makes them human, teaching them to eventually kill one another to get rid of their emotions..."

"...yes." was, again, the reply to Ameko's statement.

"The Hokage...he is a kind old man...he made a big impact on all of us, and he let me be adopted into the Uchiha clan after my parents died..." Ameko looked a bit more sad as she said this. "But he saw signs of us being cast away, treated like traitors when we were really loyal. When has he ever taken the Council by the throat and fixed all the problems?"

"Not often enough..." Itachi said.

"We will keep the killing at a minimum...most of Konoha's bloodlines will stay alive, only the adults who are a threat will die, and the Hyuuga clan will stay out of this and side with whoever wins... There will only be a shift in power."

"Yes." Itachi said. "But are we really any different from the Council? We think our way is best, so we will kill to get it? Are we so sick of not having the power we wanted, that we will just take it?"

"Itachi..." Ameko said, a bit of pain in her voice. The pain that reflected his own. He was good at hiding his emotions, and he was still pretty calm. But lately it had been obvious to her and his parents that this situation had him more hurt than anything ever had... It could be seen in the emotions he would show...he'd nearly yelled at his parents, and a few of the Uchiha Police force when they accused him of killing Shisui...

"Can we not find another way? Why do we hide all our greed behind good intentions, saying we will fix everything once we are in power, not caring about who we hurt on our way to power? Even one dead innocent is too many, Ameko."

Ameko was silent for a moment. "One life to make everything better, Itachi? Is that any different from our missions? One time you killed a child that was about to set a paper bomb, with that, you saved ten lives..."

"Ameko, you know how different that situation was, if I could have avoided killing that child, I would have. Here, the Uchiha are angry and so is the Council. They are done talking, and the Uchiha want to avenge their lost power. So they don't mind leaving a few orphaned kids, as long as they have all the bloodlines so that they can control them and still have a village to rule... You of all people should hate the idea of leaving a kid orphaned, Ameko. Think about those rogue ninja, I am sure they felt perfectly justified in killing your parents..."

Ameko glared. "Don't you DARE bring my parents into this, Itachi!" her voice was angry and hurt. She took a breath and stopped. Itachi also stopped walking, and turned to face her. She took his hands and held them lightly as she looked him in the eyes. Allowing someone to grab one's hands was a big sign of trust amongst ANBU... Allowing someone an opening they could use against you, or potentially use to keep you from fighting back, put someone at a disadvantage...

"Itachi...I don't like this either, but I won't let the Uchiha continue to be hurt...they have been my home, my family... And I will do anything for them, I'd do anything to honor Shisui's memory, and..." She paused a moment. "I know you think of me and the others as monsters right now...I don't want that, please..."

"I know, Ameko..." Itachi said quietly. "And I forgive you, and I'm sorry, its just..." He sighed slightly, she already knew that the situation tore him... "Lets go home..." he said after a moment.

Ameko nodded, and they walked back to the Uchiha compound in silence. At the gates, they crept inside, undetected, and each went their separate ways.

Ameko gazed out the window as she reached her room. Was it all worth it? It had to be... And Itachi would see it too, someday. Just like when he killed that child and saved ten people, he still didn't like it, but in the end, he knew it had been right...that child had been far from innocent, anyway...

Ameko sighed and closed the window. She got ready for bed, they would have a lot of training tomorrow to be ready for the village take over...


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

_I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE._

_**Chapter 2:**_

Itachi walked out of the Uchiha compound early the next morning, carrying a few scrolls in one hand. It was his part of his role in the take over plan, really. Take the scrolls to the Hokage's office, once they were opened a jutsu would be released over the building, and no one would realize it until it was too late. They would be setting things in place now, and tomorrow was when the Uchiha had planned to attack.

But the Uchiha would all be dead before then, and Itachi long gone. Once he was out of sight, he stopped in a thick grove of trees and checked for chakra signatures. No one who would stop him was around...

Itachi performed a few hand seals and deactivated the jutsu inside. Then he activated his own jutsu, which would feed a false signal into the scrolls. Once these scrolls were opened, it would send a signal to his clan, and they would think the jutsu within had been activated like it was supposed to, when in the reality, it had not.

He knew one of Madara's summons was nearby, but he would let the other think he wasn't aware of her presence. Madara sent summons throughout the village to spy, and one of the cats was currently following Itachi from the Uchiha compound to make sure he didn't back out of their agreement. Itachi would help Madara get revenge on the Uchiha clan, and in exchange, Madara left Konoha alone. For now. Itachi knew that, in the future, he wouldn't be able to keep Madara from harming the village. Even now, he was sure Madara had far more sinister plans, he was sure the other could beat him in a fight if need be... Itachi's threats, ultimately, were likely to be insignificant. Either that or Madara wasn't quite as powerful as he liked others to think...

After activating the false signal jutsu, Itachi turned around and headed out of the thick patch of trees. But the summon's voice made the beast's presence known before he left the tree's shadows. Itachi turned toward the voice and pretended to be as surprised as his expressionless demeanor would have allowed. If Madara and his subordinates underestimated him, it could prove to be an advantage to Itachi in the future. And little things like pretending he didn't notice them until now would make them think they had the advantage.

"Heard the conversation with you and that girl last night..." the cat's voice stated, sounding something between a hiss and a purr. Ah, yes, the little argument/debate he had with Ameko about the Uchiha invasion. The feline, a jet black female that looked to be of the housecat variety, prowled closer. Quick, deadly, and at least twice the size of a large housecat, Itachi knew this beast was not to be underestimated. She was one of Madara's summons, one trusted with the task of making sure he helped kill the Uchiha and to make sure he did not reveal Madara's presence.

"For brats in their early teens, who, I might add, are merciless killers, you two sure can be so sickeningly cute..." the beast sneered, referring to how Ameko expressed her concern for Itachi and how torn up Itachi was about the whole situation.

Itachi glanced down at the beast. He knew what point she was trying to make, and he let the irritation creep into his voice. "If you are bored and are just speaking for the sake of it, I shall be on my way."

The cat just sneered more. "You still care about that girl. I know it must be hard for you, to kill her, I can kill her myself, if you wish..."

'Sadistic beast...' Itachi thought, but did not say. But he heard the obvious tone of warning in the other's voice, and he knew she liked to taunt other people. In this case, she knew Itachi would like to make sure Ameko's death was quick and painless. And Itachi knew that Madara and his subordinates would make sure that was not the case if Itachi betrayed them. "As if I would let you kill her..."

"Hell, for the one about to kill...Ameko..." the cat said, saying Ameko with a mocking tone in her voice. "You sure seem protective of her..." The beast unsheathed her front claws. "Make sure you remember your place tonight, if you decide to side with the Uchiha and save your little girlfriend, Lord Madara will end your precious clan and village. There won't be anything left but gore and ruins..."

"Nice to know your master has not changed the terms of our agreement. Now, I will take this opportunity to remind you of your Lord's side of the deal..." Itachi cut the other's words off emotionlessly. "I kill Ameko, and help Madara destroy the Uchiha, and he leaves Konoha alone. Sasuke is to be left alive, and Madara is not to try and influence him against Konoha."

"Of course." the cat smirked. Her tail flicked and she walked slowly around him. "You be a good human and finish your task, and everything will turn out as it should." the beast brushed up against Itachi's leg, like housecats often brushed up against their owners. Coming from the summon, however, the gesture was a mocking one.

"Hn." Itachi said, and without another word he turned and left.

The cat watched the human leave. She yawned, drawing her lips back even further from her especially large canine fangs. Her tail flicked again, activating a jutsu that helped hide her presence. She silently followed Itachi, unseen by Konoha's citizens. The beast looked around, imagining the place under Lord Madara's rule. There was so much more to that human's plans than anyone could know, and the black beast would do whatever it took for them to become reality.

Itachi ignored the cat's presence and walked into the Hokage building. Nobody stopped him, they all knew to let him, the ANBU with the cat mask, through. His mask had the markings of an ANBU captain, and he was of a higher rank than many of the people in this building anyway.

The Hokage's office was nearly the same as it had always been, but lately the place had taken on more negative connotations. It was a place where decisions were made, decisions that decided the death of people both guilty and innocent. Here he had been making decisions and arrangements that would seal his own death, and as for the other results of his decisions...he had yet to see them. They may be beneficial, or lead to the world's ruin, for all he knew.

His wish was that Konoha could be safe, and that the Uchiha clan could begin once more, free of the curse of bloodshed that seems to have held it for so long. But wishes often amounted to nothing, he wanted others to make it a goal and eventually a reality.

"Captain." the old Hokage greeted Itachi with a solemn voice. Itachi placed the scrolls on the Hokage's desk. "These scrolls were a part of the Uchiha's plan. I deactivated the jutsu inside and set another one that will make the clan think that this part of their strategy is working." Itachi knew that he needed to inform the Hokage of these things, it was his job to report on the Uchiha's actions. And they needed to know that he was still loyal to them and doing his job, he couldn't give Danzo and the Council members a reason to avoid their end of the bargain.

The Hokage nodded in response. "Thank you." he did not use Itachi's name, or any other ANBU's name, for that matter, while they wore their masks. ANBU needed to keep their identity secret.

The silence lingered a moment. They both knew the situation, and neither liked it. At this point, they couldn't change the decisions of either side, and they had no time to think of another solution. "As agreed, I leave my brother to you." Itachi said after a moment.

The Hokage nodded. "And as you requested, I will have Rin assigned to his team, along with another teammate and sensei who will help him improve."

The fourteen year old ANBU nodded. The Hokage knew what else to do, and to protect Sasuke. A few moments later, Itachi left to finish other preparations for the Massacre.

Walking down the path, he went toward the bridge. In the middle, he paused for a moment. He remembered killing his own cousin here only recently, just to receive more power. Itachi had cast a genjutsu over him that forced him to write a suicide letter and drown himself. It had been quick and easy, his cousin had not suspected a thing.

Granted, he had not wanted to kill him, but Itachi knew that Shisui would have to die anyway. He had been as deep in the take over plan as the other Uchiha, and there hadn't been anything Itachi could do about that. So Shisui, the one who had always been like an older brother to him, had been forced to kill himself. With that, no one could prove Itachi murdered his own cousin. Itachi would have normally waited as long as possible before he started killing, but Itachi would need the extra power to go against the Uchiha. The next stage of the Sharingan, one that an Uchiha could only obtain when they killed their closest friend...

He had those eyes now. He stared down at the water flowing below the bridge. Funny about how both his and Shisui's names fit. He was Itachi, the weasel, one who represented bad luck and death.

And Shisui... that meant something like 'death water'. And Shisui had drowned.

After a moment, Itachi continued on his way. He would be leaving the village, but he would also be leaving Sasuke an orphan. It was Itachi's responsibility as an older brother to look out for Sasuke, and since he would be the only living family member, Itachi had to make sure his brother received the training and protection he needed. Sasuke would never know of the things his brother had done for him, but that was the way it had to be.

Itachi smirked slightly as he recalled the years past, when he would go to the shop where the Uchiha bought their weapons. The branch of cat summons that occupied that area were not as powerful, mainly for scouting, tracking, and guarding. Other than that they were mainly just symbols and companions. Sasuke would come with him when he went there.

Sasuke needed something to occupy his time while he was there, so Itachi had made a game where he would assign Sasuke a cat to capture and take the pawprint of. The exercise also had its uses for training, and Itachi always thought those cats should train more. With a kid running after them trying to take their pawprints, it gave the felines some form of forced training.

Once he was a reasonable distance away, Itachi transported to the fortress associated with the Cat Lord. The Cat Lord being a large white beast who ruled over a group of cat summons. They were associated with the group that stayed at the weapon store, but tended not to like human interaction.

He had already received a headband with cat ears from the elderly woman who ran the weapon store. Not that he liked to wear them, but they cast a jutsu over the wearer that made the cats think you were one of them. It fooled the cat's senses, so they thought you looked and smelled like a cat. Itachi of course thought it strange, but it was only for this little mission. He could invade and get through without a problem, but the cats in the fortress were many, and Itachi didn't want to kill any of them. Due to their numbers, he might have to if he didn't wear a disguise that would allow him to sneak in and avoid alerting all the cats. So a disguise, no matter how strange, was the best option.

He could imagine Ameko teasing him about the cat ear headband. The idea amused and saddened him. Soon Ameko wouldn't be here in this world, and knowing her her last words would be ones filled with hatred toward him.

He got through the gates and searched until he found the Cat Lord's throne room. Then, it came down to a fight. For this branch of cat summons, the Cat Lord was a dangerous opponent. For Itachi himself, the fight was not a big deal. But it would still be a few years before Sasuke was ready to face the Cat Lord.

The guards were soon unconscious and scattered all around. The great white beast that was the Cat Lord looked at the fourteen year old with wide eyes. "Who...who are you?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha. I have come to inform you that in a few years time, my brother, Sasuke, and his team will come here. You will fight my brother with all your strength."

"What purpose will this serve?" the beast questioned with a growl.

"At this point in time, my brother is not strong enough to defeat you..." Itachi began, but was interrupted by the Cat.

"Then why...?"

"Growth only occurs when one goes beyond their limits." Itachi said. Those words were from the mouth of his first sensei... "My brother will face many challenges, and either be broken or made stronger. This will be one of his many tests, whether he is aware of them or not." Itachi turned to leave. "Do not hold back, or your pawprint shall be taken, beast." Itachi said with a slight smirk. Cats were a bit prideful, having their pawprints taken was a large blow to that pride. His smirk widened as the Cat Lord snarled. With that smirk, Itachi teleported from the area.

He teleported back to Konoha and removed the cat headband before moving to his next task. Around this time, he was to continue with other preparations for the Uchiha invasion, he and Ameko were to help rearrange the guard posts so that members of the Uchiha clan were on duty. This would make the invasion easier.

He met up with Ameko outside the office where the patrol assignments were kept. They were in their ANBU uniforms, and therefore the guards did not question them as they entered the patrol office and changed the patrol assignments. This was the part of the patrols that were not controlled by the Uchiha Police Force.

Ameko probably enjoyed this just as much as she hated it. The Uchiha's were the closest thing she had to a family now, and as she stated before, she would do anything for them. The Uchiha clan came before Konoha, and even if she cared about Konoha, Ameko was a bit unforgiving. Some part of her enjoyed punishing those who tried to punish the Uchiha.

Itachi knew Ameko well enough to know this. It was one of the reasons why he wouldn't be able to save her.


	3. Chapter 3: Execution: Part 1

To those who reviewed:

Thank you! Your input helps me write and know what people like and dislike about this story.

Maka12212, thanks for the tip! Lol, that always seems to be the problem with my writing.

I still didn't have much time to edit this chapter, but hopefully it is slightly better than the last ones.

_I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT TO ME UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE._

_**Chapter 3: Execution, Part 1: True Massacre**_

Itachi continued the preparations without any hurry, as if by doing so he could slow the rate at which he would have to execute the Massacre. By the time he came back to the Uchiha compound, it was already around the time Sasuke would be getting ready for school. He lingered outside the looming Uchiha compound gates a moment, trying to go over the Uchiha Massacre preparations again to find something he had not completed.

Itachi's mouth formed a bitter smirk as he shook his head. He was still just looking for some excuse to delay the inevitable. If he could stay within the stage of preparation, then he was staying as far away from the stage of execution as possible. But he couldn't delay the plan's execution, not for long.

Still, Itachi remained for a moment, thinking back to what had happened a few days ago, when Sasuke had injured himself during training. Sasuke's twisted ankle was the result of the seven year old trying a battle move Itachi had told him he was not ready for. After that they went home so Sasuke's ankle could be treated, and due to their distance from home, Itachi carried his little brother. The flashback played clearly across his mind:

_Konoha was in its usual peaceful, late afternoon mood. The wind blew through the leaves of the trees, rustling quietly like the whispered answers to the questions each generation possessed. Children and small animals darted through the streets, playing tag or ball, or running to their homes from the Academy to show their test scores to their parents. As one walked by on the streets, they could catch snatches of conversation, tidbits of the many individual lives that Itachi would soon save by destroying his family..._

_Itachi's light footsteps took them closer and closer to home, and he took this time to enjoy Konoha in this state, it would be one of the last times he had to do so. His observations of Konoha's citizens were cut short, however, when his brother's voice voice cut into his thoughts._

"_Brother, why is the Uchiha symbol on that building?" he asked. _

_Itachi glanced in the direction the seven year old pointed. It was a large and rather official building, and Itachi knew it was filled with a group of rather harsh and solemn looking individuals. He remembered being Sasuke's age and questioning Father about the building himself, and with almost the same amount of fascination...wondering why the symbol of his family had taken up residence on the side of a building that didn't seem to be a part of the Uchiha compound... "That is the Police Building, where Father works as the Captain." Itachi replied_

"_The Police Building?" Sasuke asked, wanting his brother to tell more._

"_The Uchiha Clan is the group entrusted with Konoha's peace. Not only do the Uchiha go outside its walls to defend and support it, but they also keep the peace within it and play a large role in its security, making sure the citizens themselves are safe." Itachi replied. "The Uchiha Police Force is the pride of the Village's defenses, such strong bloodlines are rarely found anywhere else."_

_Sasuke thought about that for a moment. "And Father leads it?"_

"_Yes."_

_Itachi 's light footsteps had just passed the building, and Sasuke glanced back at it. "When I become a ninja, I want to lead the Police Force, like Father."_

_Itachi smirked slightly. Inwardly, he was glad Sasuke could see the Uchiha as the pride of Konoha, he did not have to deal with the truth the way Itachi did. And Itachi knew their father was not exactly someone you should try to be like. But the person Sasuke thought their father was... it was fine if Sasuke tried to imitate _that_ image._

_Itachi knew their Father cared about their family, but Father would do the wrong things to keep them at the top. Father had the same darkness that seemed to be a trend in their fallen clan. Sasuke, on the other hand, understandably was under the illusion expected of a child his age, one that would make a child think their parents didn't have any major faults, that they were good, strong, and had everyone's best interests in mind... Sasuke thought Father and all the other Uchihas were nothing less than heroes._

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, brother?" Sasuke asked, bringing him out of his thoughts._

"_I haven't decided." was all Itachi said._

"_Why not?" _

"_The choice isn't so simple, Sasuke." Itachi said, and he heard Sasuke pause for a moment to try and decide what Itachi had meant._

"_Besides, I am already an ANBU captain, and I will be the head of the Uchiha clan, perhaps that is already enough." Itachi said. Sasuke was quiet the rest of the way home._

Sasuke darted out of the Uchiha gates, abruptly bringing Itachi's memory to an end. There was a quick greeting from Sasuke, before he continued to run toward the Academy. By Sasuke's quick steps and greeting, it was obvious he was eager to get to class today, and Itachi briefly wondered what they would be learning.

The next thing he needed to do was train with Ameko. They would all be going up against some of Konoha's most powerful ninja, and they needed to be prepared. Itachi would have to play a large part in the fight, since he was the heir to the clan's leadership. It would help prove he would be a strong leader, and the other Uchiha's loyalties would be strengthened as they fought alongside their future leader and could see his power destroying their enemies right before their eyes... But of course, this would not really happen, there would be no fight. Just Itachi slaughtering his own blood. His family.

Ameko was already waiting for him at the training grounds. What was going through her mind right now? She would still be worried about him, he decided, but she likely thought everything would turn out fine. She would think that after they took Konoha, Itachi would forgive her and the Uchiha and focus on making things better, in an attempt to make sure nothing like this happened again. That was Itachi's way. Ameko couldn't imagine him killing his own family, she wouldn't count on the idea of him not accepting the expected course of action. Things would not be fine, however, and Itachi knew she would die hating him.

Upon seeing him, Ameko gave him a small smile, which he returned. Their conversation from then on was limited and consisted of what they needed for training. Under normal circumstances, there wouldn't be anything for them to talk about until the problem, in this case the Uchiha invasion of Konoha, had passed. They would have mended everything then. But these were not normal circumstances.

By the time the full plan was executed, and not just the Massacre, the only Uchiha with the opportunity to mend anything would be Sasuke.

…...

Later that day, there was nothing left to do but wait. For the average citizen, everything was normal, joyful, even. The brilliant red of the sunset would not remind them of blood, or the ending of anything more than the day. The Uchiha clanmembers, however, had anticipation and bloodlust pounding through their veins, thinking they would obtain what they had long thought they deserved.

Itachi would make sure they did, but they didn't know what they truly deserved. Rather than power, they deserved death for the blood they spilled, for the very ambition, anger, and pure darkness that ravaged their bloodline. He would grant them that death.

After training with Ameko, they had each went their separate ways, needing to rest from training to be ready for the take over. Other than that, there was nothing left to do but wait.

Itachi met Madara in a thick grove of trees just outside the compound, shortly after he and Ameko parted ways. A few summons stood beside Madara, one was the black cat that had threatened Itachi earlier, along with an even larger cat. That one was a male, who often worked with the female cat.

Another cat was in the tree behind him, watching him, but Itachi paid him no mind. Let Madara think his summons were capable of hiding their presence from him...

There wasn't anything to say. There was only action now. After a brief nod, they each when to their assigned halves of the Uchiha compound. The cat that had been hiding in the tree shadowed Itachi, making sure the fourteen year old only spared Sasuke, who currently was not in the Uchiha compound. Off training, probably.

Itachi casually walked through the gates and into the Uchiha's compound's streets, which were of course not quite as crowded as Konoha's. He passed by one of his distant relatives on the street, who greeted him. Itachi's face was an emotionless mask as he withdrew a kunai and stabbed the unfortunate, hard. He imagined the kunai stabbing through his own heart, and the pain of what he would have to do felt like that. And if he _was_ stabbed, he would deserve it.

This relative's wife did not see Itachi stab her husband, only saw her husband collapse as she walked outside. The blood was pooling around the victim, and Itachi looked down at him emotionlessly.

"Itachi, what...?" the woman said, wide eyed and devastated. Before she could reach her dead husband, however, Itachi took that same kunai and darted forward, too fast for the other to even get in a defensive stance. Blood trickled rapidly from the woman's throat, her eyes went even wider, not able to speak as she quickly bled to death. She collapsed near her husband. Hell had taken them both.

The noise had already brought more Uchiha. At this time, Itachi could take advantage of their hesitance, they were not quite sure he was the one they should attack, he was family and their future leader, after all. He needed to use this advantage as long as possible. Soon they would recover from the shock of his attacks and become much more difficult opponents.

He entered the mode he often did on more difficult missions, ones that involved a morally questionable amount of killing. He forced his emotions back where they would not eat away at him just yet and went into a simpler stage of existence. One that would benefit a monster rather than a person. And no matter how much regret Itachi felt, he had simply been a ninja too long. He had grown too numb, and he could retreat back into that cold, hideous sense of numbness whenever he needed to destroy. Whenever he needed to use the darkness of his lineage to help him not notice the pain of guilt. To do what he, in spite of himself, seemed best at.

He slashed the eyes of one of the Police members that had accused him of killing Shisui. He dodged another enemy, caught her wrist, and twisted it sharply. The cruel, dark side of him he hated was rewarded by the sharp cry of the unfortunate's pain. He had broken the wrist of the hand the she used to hold kunai. He currently had the unfortunate off balance, and he yanked her forward and into the ninja who just got his eyes slashed. Disoriented and slashing at any sound near him, the blind ninja struck out at the unfortunate with the broken wrist, slashing deeply into her throat. The killing continued, the sunset darkening into night, signaling the dark turn of Itachi's life...

...And so the night descended into the blood and chaos of death.

True Massacre.


End file.
